familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mississippi Saints 1846 Pioneer Company
1846-47 Wagon Train from Mississippi to Utah with Winter Stop at Fort Pueblo. Company History Dixie Origination Alabama Branches 1845 * CITATION: Alabama Conference Report, circa 1845 = Church History Library, CR 100 589 box 1 folder 7 * DESCRIPTION: Report of branches in the Alabama Conference; no date given, but under leadership of Abraham O. Smoot, which would have been during 1845, after his journal account ends in April but before he returns to Nauvoo in November. # Bogue Chetto Branch (AKA: Boynechetto Branch) - Southern part of Perry County, Alabama - home of Samuel Turnbow, 1st Alabama convert in 1840. (46 members, 7 priesthood, summer or fall 1845) # Five Mile Branch - 19 members, 4 priesthood, summer or fall 1845 - - Located at Five Mile Creek, Perry (now Hale). # Sipsey Branch in Tuscaloosa County, Alabama - one of oldest and longest lived church branches in Alabama. (51 members, 9 priesthood, summer or fall 1845) # Marion 1845 LDS Branch (AKA: Moscow/Marion County Branch) - located on the Buttahatchee River passing thru then Marion County, Alabama (now Lamar County, Alabama. (Not to be confused with present day Moscow AL in Marengo County.) (Not to be confused with the Buttahatchie 1845 LDS Branch located 20 miles upstream in Noxubee County. (14 members, 1 priesthood, summer or fall 1845) # Little Bear Creek Branch (26 members, 5 priesthood, summer or fall 1845) - Franklin County, Alabama, northernmost branch in NW Alabama. # Big Sandy Branch (7 members, 2 priesthood, summer or fall 1845) (Southside of Tuscaloosa County, Alabama) # Indian Camp Creek Branch (11 members, 4 priesthood, summer or fall 1845) - Located possibly on Indian Camp Creek in Pickens County, Alabama Mississippi Branches 1845 # Buttahatchie 1845 LDS Branch located in Monroe County, Mississippi - very large branch on Buttahatchee River and site of Mormon Springs - kickoff point for their trek to the west # Noxubee 1845 LDS Branch - Noxubee County, Mississippi - home of the Richey Family. # Itawamba 1845 LDS Branch located in Itawamba County, Mississippi # Chickasaw 1845 LDS Branch located in Chickasaw County, Mississippi # Tombigbee 1845 LDS Branch located in Monroe County, Mississippi - a very large church branch along the Tombigbee River. # Tishomingo 1845 LDS Branch located in Tishomingo County, Mississippi - Trek to Fort Pueblo William Crosby (1808-1880) led them from Mississippi, as far as Fort Pueblo, where they spent the winter. Most of the group continued on in the spring of 1847, under the direction of Amasa Lyman, who was sent from Brigham Young's vanguard company to collect them, arriving in July of 1847. By 26 May 1846, this group reached Independence, Missouri where they were joined by Robert Crow (1794-1876) and his family who had traveled here directly from Perry County, Illinois, his wife being a relative of the Brown Family that was also trekking west from Dixie. The company reorganized its leadership for crossing the plains selecting William Crosby as their captain with John D. Holladay and Robert Crow as his counselors. From Independence this company "traveled the Oregon Road" to the Platte River where they expected to join "the company from Nauvoo or find their trail, but ... they found neither.” Nevertheless, they continued along the south bank of the Platte, crossed the South Platte, and nearly reached Fort Laramie before meeting a plainsman who told them he “had heard the Mormons were going up the South Fork of the Platte.” In council, Robert Crow and other members of the wagon train decided to winter east of the Rocky Mountains and, at the suggestion of the plainsman, headed for the village of Pueblo on the Arkansas River in what is today southeastern Colorado. This group waited for two weeks for the Nauvoo Saints to arrive. When they felt it was futile to continue to wait they moved on the Oregon Trail towards Fort Laramie. Here they were advised to continue on to Fort Bend Colorado. Here they obtained corn, food, and needed supplies. On August 7, 1846 they arrived at Pueblo, Colorado where it was decided that they would wait out the winter. Absalom P. Dowdle was appointed Presiding Elder of the Latter-day Saint Pueblo branch. The Howard Egan account indicates that at the time the company met up with Brigham Young's 1847 company, after wintering at Fort Pueblo, that there were 161 people in the company and "They have five wagons, one cart, eleven horses, twenty-four oxen, twenty-two cows, three bulls and seven calves. The number of animals in the camp are ninety-six horses, fifty-one mules, ninety oxen, forty-three cows, nine calves, three bulls, sixteen chickens, sixteen dogs, seventy-nine wagons and one cart."[Egan, Howard, Pioneering the West, 1846 to 1878, ed. and comp. William M. Egan (1917) 21-105. Howard Egan Pioneering the West] Family Units * John Brown (1820-1896) - traveled solo here, all the way to SLC with Young. Returned in 1848 to fetch his family from Mississippi and came west that year in the Amasa Lyman company. He left made a highly detailed autobiography (pg 66-68) of this company. * Robert Crow (1794-1876) & Family with six wagons, eleven men and six women (Robert’s wife and daughters). Joined the company at Independence, Missouri after coming directly from their long-time home in Perry County, Illinois. Continued to Salt Lake. 2nd Counselor in Company leadership. Eventually this family went to California for Robert led a company from their back to Utah in 1857. On June 4, 1847, "Crow's Company" joined up with the Vanguard Company of Brigham Young (1801-1877) at Fort Laramie and would continue the rest of the way to Salt Lake with them, arriving there on 24 July 1847. * George Washington Gibson (1800-1871) & Family from the church branch at Monroe County, Mississippi. * James Harmon (1801-1851) & Family from Monroe County, Mississippi. After a brief stay SLC, they continued west to the gold fields in California. * John Holladay (1798-1862) & Family -1st Counselor in company leadership. Later served as first LDS bishop for Holladay, Utah, which is named fo him. Two older married daughters also in this company (Dowdle and Smithson). Was living at Marion County, Alabama. * William Decatur Kartchner (1820-1892), wife (7 months pregnant). Orignally from Pennsylvania, but living in St. Louis when they joined this company for the trek west. An experienced blacksmith. * Benjamin Franklin Mathews (1819-1888), wife and children, from Monroe County, Mississippi. Settled down in San Bernardino, California where he became the local sheriff. His wife is a cousin to the Gibson family. * William Mathews (1808-1888) & large Family -(older brother to Benjamin). Group settled in Beaver, Utah. * William Christopher Ritter (1824-1875) - young couple from Monroe Co. They had their first baby during stay over in Pueblo. * John Roberds (1800-1880) & Family - * Allen Freeman Smithson (1816-1877) & Family (Younger brother of William) * William Cox Smithson (1804-1889) & Family * George Washington Sparks (1819-1906) & Family (Son in law to Roberds) * George Washington Threlkel (1820-1900) & Family - List of Passengers Name / Age / Birthdate / Deathdate # Brown, John 25 23 October 1820 4 November 1896 - group leader # Chesney, James Albert 21 20 September 1824 October 1869 # Crow, Benjamin Brown 26 5 April 1819 10 May 1897 # Crow, Elizabeth 50 1 April 1795 25 May 1870 (Mother). Sister of James Brown who led another company and large family from Dixie west. # William Crosby (1808-1880) = group leader as far a Pueblo CO. # Crow, Elizabeth Jane Infant About 1846 Unknown # Crow, Elizabeth Jane - Aunt/namesake to infant Elizabeth Jane (1837-c1860) # Crow, Harriet Brunt 27 ca. 1819 Unknown (Wife of Benjamin) # Crow, Ira Minda Almarene 12 21 October 1833 1 January 1860 # Crow, Isa Vinda Exene 12 21 October 1833 13 August 1851 # Crow, John McHenry 22 9 February 1823 30 May 1894 # Crow, Robert 51 22 June 1794 29 May 1876 (Father) # Crow, Walter Hamilton 19 8 June 1826 15 May 1906 # Crow, William Parker 17 6 July 1828 17 December 1903 # Dowdle, Absalom Porter 28 1 June 1819 June 1897 # Dowdle, Sarah Ann (Holladay) 17 28 April 1828 2 February 1915 # Dowdle, Sarah Catherine Infant 6 May 1846 27 March 1936 - Born on the trail at Osage County, Missouri. # Gibson, Frances Abigail 13 15 May 1832 23 October 1913 # Gibson, George Washington 45 17 June 1800 17 August 1871 # Gibson, Joseph Smith 1 24 October 1844 22 July 1892 # Gibson, Laura Arrilla 8 27 June 1837 4 July 1905 # Gibson, Lydia Areelicia 20 1826 1915 - While at Fort Pueblo she marries a Mormon Battalion Soldier - Gilbert Hunt (1825-1858). # Gibson, Manomas Lovina 3 10 March 1842 31 May 1940 # Gibson, Mary Ann 43 1802-1871 # Gibson, Moses Washington 5 21 January 1840 14 February 1912 # Gibson, Robert Pilaskey 18 24 April 1827 21 May 1909 # Gibson, William Gilbert 11 1 September 1834 2 November 1908 # Harmon, James 46 29 September 1801 14 September 1851 # Harmon, James Bartlett 7 6 January 1840 22 March 1913 # Harmon, John Taylor Infant 6 April 1847 1 March 1926 - Born on the trail during winter stayover at Fort Pueblo. # Harmon, Josephine Smithson 2 16 March 1845 13 October 1927 # Harmon, Mary Ann Blanks Smithson 38 25 December 1808 25 January 1897 # Harmon, Paralee America 12 14 July 1835 18 July 1875 # Harmon, Sarah Elizabeth 6 18 August 1841 15 October 1888 # Holladay, Caron Happuch 17 4 May 1830 18 January 1915 # Holladay, Catherine Beasley 49 14 November 1797 20 April 1877 # Holladay, David Hollis 14 31 October 1826 29 January 1874 # Holladay, John 49 10 March 1798 31 December 1862 # Holladay, John Daniel 19 22 June 1826 16 September 1909 # Holladay, Keziah Donnell 12 12 October 1834 29 November 1853 # Holladay, Lenora McCray 8 7 May 1839 20 February 1853 # Holladay, Thomas Wiley Middleton 10 2 September 1836 10 December 1921 # Kartchner, Margaret Jane Casteel 20 1 September 1825 11 August 1881 # Kartchner, Sarah Emma Infant 17 August 1846 5 December 1934 - Born at Fort Pueblo. # Kartchner, William Decatur 25 4 May 1820 14 May 1892 # Little, Archibald Unknown Unknown Unknown - mentioned in Robert Crow's diary as part of the advance party of the company travelling from Pueblo to Salt Lake. Otherwise lost to history. # Mathews, Benjamin Franklin 28 16 April 1819 18 August 1888 # Mathews, Elizabeth Adeline Henderson 38 10 August 1807 1875 # Mathews, Elizabeth Jane 14 28 October 1831 23 September 1868 # Mathews, Elvira Narcissus 6 25 February 1839 1863 # Mathews, Emma Louisa 1 18 March 1844 18 February 1918 # Mathews, Ezekiel Cunningham 10 5 June 1835 17 March 1896 # Mathews, John Lynn 12 24 April 1833 18 September 1916 # Mathews, Maria Celeste 8 21 March 1837 7 November 1868 # Martha Rosanna Mathews (1846-1846) - died 16 May 1846, 3AM, Sat, while group was crossing Missouri, 10 days before arrival at Independence. # Mathews, Mary Elizabeth 5 6 July 1842 13 December 1912 # Mathews, Sallie 1 1845-1887 # Mathews, Sarah Jane 6 1840 - 1934 # Mathews, Temperance Weeks 29 About 1817 19 April 1859 - Much of her family would follow in 1856. # Mathews, Thomas Jeptha infant 1847-1904 : Born on the trail in Natrona County, Wyoming # Mathews, Thomas Marion 15 2 July 1830 - 1893 # Mathews, William 37 28 January 1808 27 November 1888 # Myers, J. B. Unknown Unknown Unknown # Myers, Lewis B. Unknown Unknown Unknown # Ritter, Sarah Ann Lowery 20 22 May 1825 -1876 # Ritter, William Taylor Infant 22 March 1847 - born during stayover in Pueblo? # Ritter, William Christopher 21 19 February 1824 -1875 # Roberds, Frances Eleanor 2 1844-1924 # Roberds, Harriet Luanna 6 1840-1923 # Roberds, John 45 15 August 1800 4 September 1873 # Roberds, Lodeskey Ann 10 28 July 1835 2 September 1922 # Roberds, Martha Tucker Walpole 28 16 May 1817 1897 # Roberds, Mary Bell 6 15 September 1839 About 1919 # Roberds, Richard Thomas 8 9 April 1837 15 May 1915 # Roberds, William Brown Infant 24 December 1846 November 1926 # Smithson, Allen Freeman 29 11 February 1816 27 September 1877 # Smithson, Almira Lucinda 3 1 May 1842 26 November 1914 # Smithson, Fereba Elvira 1 25 December 1844 22 December 1910 # Smithson, James Daniel 1 19 September 1844 10 September 1908 # Smithson, John Bartley 4 6 October 1841 7 August 1910 # Smithson, Letitia (Holladay} 21 24 November 1824 15 August 1849 # Smithson, Lucinda Wilson 32 14 March 1813 7 May 1899 # Smithson, Martha Serilda 6 21 December 1839 after 1897 # Smithson, Mary Emma Infant 1 March 1846 19 November 1921 # Smithson, Sarah Catherine 2 19 February 1843 About 1897 # Smithson, Sarah Elizabeth 12 24 October 1833 Unknown # Smithson, Susan Elzira 8 4 August 1837 18 November 1915 # Smithson, William Bartley 10 9 May 1835 13 November 1907 # Smithson, William Cox 41 30 March 1804 2 March 1889 # Sparkes, Mary Ann 43 10 June 1802 7 September 1871 # Sparks, George Washington 26 19 April 1819 18 October 1906 # Sparks, Luana Roberds 27 15 December 1818 17 October 1895 # Sparks, Mary Ann Infant 18 January 1846 8 January 1858 # Sparks, William Thomas 2 2 February 1843 3 January 1906 # Terrill, William Unknown Unknown Unknown # Threlkel, George Washington 25 26 January 1820 3 January 1900 # Threlkel, James William 1 22 August 1844 9 October 1921 # Threlkel, Matilda Jane Crow 20 June 1825 6 April 1906 (daughter of Benjamin Crow) # Threlkel, Milton Howard 2 About 1844 11 August 1847 Reference Sources * Mississippi Saints 1846 Company - LDS History Pioneer Overland Companies * Robert Crow - Pioneer Database * Egan, Howard, Pioneering the West, 1846 to 1878, ed. and comp. William M. Egan 1917 21-105. * Journal History of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, 29 July 1847, 3-9. * Kartchner, William Decatur, Reminiscences and diary 1878-1884, 27-32. * Names of Pueblo Soldiers and Mississippi brethren arrived in Great Salt Lake City, August 1847. * "R. T. Roberds," In An Illustrated History of Southern California (Chicago: The Lewis Publishing Company, 1890), 553. * Woodruff, Wilford, Journal, 1847 Jan.-1853 Dec., box 2, fd. 3, in Journals and papers 1828-1898, 26-77. * Autobiography of John Brown (1820-1896), p. 66-68 * UtahCrossroads - History of the Mississippi Saints See Also * Pueblo Colorado Stake - history of the LDS Church in Pueblo, Colorado. References Recap Mississippi Saints 1846 Pioneer Company Numbered amoung the participants in the Mississippi Saints 1846 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train that left Mississippi in 1846 to join the Mormon exodus to Utah. This group Brigham Young's vanguard company and spent the winter of 1846/47 at Fort Pueblo where the were joined by soldiers of the sick detachment of the Mormon Battalion. They reached Salt Lake City in late summer of 1847. Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Utah pioneers Category:Mormon Trail Category:Mormon pioneer companies Category:History of Mississippi Category:History of Colorado Category:History of Monroe County, Mississippi